The use of hearing protection devices (HPDs) and noise attenuating devices are well known, and various types of devices have been considered. Such devices include in-ear devices, such as earplugs, and over-the-ear devices, such as ear muffs, ear defenders, etc. Performance of over-the-ear hearing devices has often been evaluated in a laboratory environment. According to one method, an artificial test head or dummy head having artificial flesh and/or artificial ear drums, may be used, and over-the-ear devices may be evaluated by positioning a microphone inside the head near the artificial ear drum and positioning another microphone outside the device. There remains a need for effective evaluation of over-the-ear hearing devices.